Ocean's Trust
by Bobwashere
Summary: Lilly compares her love and the ocean.


**Author's Note: Okay. So I had this brilliant dream and I just had to type it up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dude. This was all me. This idea and whatnot. But nope. I don't own the show or characters. But I do own something. Like the plot. By the way...This is a mystery pairing with Lilly. Read. The story is about this paring.**

I was floating off into my own world. The darkness surrounding me. The sky was sprinkles with the clutter of stars. I was only staring off into the empty sight above me. They ask me of why I compare him to the ocean. Why the most complex person could be compared to such a simple object. No. The ocean could not speak. It was an inanimate object which stayed in place. But I felt its words. Brushing against my mind. I felt its color strolling through the breeze. It was so serene. A calm and relaxing spot. It could fill those up with joy. No. The ocean could not smile. But I would stare at its gaze from the nurturing reflection of the moon above. I could smell the sweet sound. It was an eerie mist. If only I was around the ocean. They say that once influenced by the ocean. It stays with you forever.

I was and am noticed as a girl from Malibu. I had the appearance of a California girl. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. I wore clothes that could only cling to my legs. I never could forget my experience. Among the waves. Among the scent of the mist. I lived through it all. And left it at once. I was surrounded by no ocean. No body of water in sight. Instead the ocean was replaced by tall and lean buildings. It was hard. Moving across the country. I felt like a true New Yorker. I was naive and young. I spent the past few years in this new life. It was no simple life. It was no easy life. I lived through it despite all the pain the memories of the ocean would bring to me.

"Hey."

His voice. Oh. Such a soothing voice. It was the only sound. That brought the ocean to my ears. It sounded like the waves crashing against the sea wall. It was a continuous sound. Splish. So quiet. Splash. So sad. Woosh. The wind so breezy cool. It carried the scent of the Jersey beach. I could imagine my eyes closing. As I would have sat on a chair. Tanning. Letting the sun soak in. Surfing. Feeling the air in my face. It left that trickle. That brought the confidence of riding the waves. His lips smoothly touched my forehead. There was that trickle. There was that smooth surface on the seashells eroded from the waves. There was that texture. Such a glossy texture.

His hair. Such a dark color. It was short. Like the view of the night. His eyes immediately sparkled from his presence. His brown hair had the soft hint of he creatures in the sea. The way his pencil sketched the fish. It slung across the paper and he began his work. It was quite astonishing watching as a single hand and pencil could create such breathtaking work. For he was a miracle. His eyes showed a unique taste to human life. They were pure with intention. They would pour through your soul. Such powerful eyes. Such effect on one human being. We were human. And yet he seemed immortal. Superior. He knew his mistakes. We all did. And yet we would keep walking. As if nothing happened. His hair was the night sky. Simple. Yet beautiful.

His taste. I knew the I could taste the tears. My tears. In his lips. It was a salty taste. Like the sea. It left your mouth puckered. Leaving it to make a 'pop' sound. It tasted so good. The essence of him. Oh how good he smelled. I could imagine myself melting. Drifting away. My mind was in puddles. He stepped on the puddles. Leaving splashing. I heard the sound of children's laughter. In his eyes. Yes. I felt it. His sharp eyes pierced through my light. Blue. Just like the ocean. Just the day. Blue. Just like the sadness. He would be there to brush the tears away. I missed my home. Where I belonged. He brought the ocean with him. In his heart.

Lame. Yes, it was lame. I must have seemed desperate. Was he my only hope. My only love. Nope. Love is something people did not expect. I knew I loved him. From the corny moment I had layed my eyes upon him. Nope. There were no butterflies. Instead there was a light flutter. It felt if there was ants. Creeping up my face. Forcing me to smile. In the eyes. There was a light flutter. In my stomach. I felt my flying. Pounding. It wanted to jump out. Scream . My heart wanted to see him. Oh my heart. How it could misguide. But did I misunderstand it?

His fingertips felt cool against my hand. They left a tingle in every spot. It felt so unreal. He was this artistic jock. His art was inspiration. To my designs. Yes. There were the flaws. The giraffe like neck. The funky jaw. But it was helped. His fingers traced the indents between my palm. He moved it to the left then to the right. Stop. Its hurts. It hurts so bad. I could feel the pain burning from my palm. It was the sting. Of the ocean. It would hit you right in the eyes. Cause the tears to fall. Unintentionally. My eyes would turn red. I missed the ocean. And the pain hurt bad. But it gave me the chance. To meet this boy. His silky velvet-like voice spoke. It was deep and simple. It was a whisper so quick. I could hear the eerie sound of the swing set near by.

"Fall asleep on the ocean tonight."

To anyone else that would make no sense. I needed him tonight. He would let me lean on him. Tonight. Revenge. No. Oliver Oken would not take over my life. Nick Jonas was long gone. They were the fire that burned with hatred. They were rejects. I no longer felt a emotion for them anymore.Apathetic. Toward any desire. They were gone. I was done. The ocean was with me.

"Never leave me. Jake."

Forever. It was always there.

**Author's Note: So...I cut it short. But reviews are nice. And this is a oneshot. Maybe I can add another chapter if wanted. Please let me be acknowledged somehow if you like this. It is immensely important. I love Nilly and Loliver. But felt I needed to something different. I own Jake. Oh by the way. This Jake is not Jake Ryan. It is someone completely different.**

-SweetSmiles16


End file.
